Momentos
by Shinoda-q
Summary: Sequência: Drabbles de momentos e possíveis momentos ShikaTema. • T por drabbles futuras •
1. Primeira Impressão

Esse é um projetinho que tenho em mente a um bom tempo. Como fã de ShikaTema, é uma espécie de _'retrospectiva'_ do casal com fics dos _momentos e possíveis momentos_ ShikaTema da história. Várias Drabbles e tal. Vou postar três hoje e mais três essa semana, e assim indo. E como são todas ShikaTema, cada uma eu vou dedicar a uma 'menine ShikaTema', se elas ainda se lembrarem disso xD

A primeira e a segunda drabble vão para **Sabaku no T. **, minha Nee-chan e tal, pq foi por causa de ShikaTema que eu conheci ela *-*

Bem, espero que gostem (:

* * *

**Momentos**

**I - Primeira impressão**

* * *

A primeira vez em que vi aquele grupo peculiar de estrangeiros, admito que tive certo medo - eram assustadores. O garoto ruivo com feição assassina, o de rosto pintado e sorriso sinistro e...A garota de maria-chiquinhas e olhar desafiador, que poderia até parecer a mais inofensiva dos trê engano, constatado no momento em que entrou em batalha; foi então que notei alguns fatores que me fizeram pensar bastante.

-Suna vence novamente. – Falei, desanimado.

-Não se sabe ainda! – Implicou Naruto.

-Eu sei – Levantei meu tronco e apoiei os cotovelos na grade.

-Por quê? Como você sabe? – Insistiu o loiro, aquilo já estava ficando chato – Me explique para eu entender também!

-Idiota, não vou fazer uma coisa tão chata dessas.

Seria, de fato, inútil tentar explicar para Naruto que eu havia percebido que aquela garota de cabelo estranho era diferente das outras.

-Quem é ela? – O loiro indagou.

-Foi como Shikamaru disse. Suna venceu. – Confirmou Chouji.

* * *

Well, vou postar as outras duas na sequência, mas uma reviewzinha sempre cai bem xD


	2. Empolgação

**Momentos**

**II – Empolgação

* * *

**

Não havia motivo algum em minha cabeça para lutar com aquela mulher. Pensei em desistir, mas, quando estava prestes a fazer isso, senti minhas costas baterem no chão...Maldito Naruto.

As pessoas tacavam coisas, o público não queria ver um desconhecido; não havia motivos. Não nos queriam ali, nem tinha uma razão, então por que diabos aquela garota estava tão empolgada?

-O que foi? Vai desistir também?

Já havia se mostrado forte e ganharia fácil de alguém como eu, e ainda sim, estava empolgada.

Primeiramente, tentei não ser acertado e poderia apenas desistir, mas...Ela veio com tudo para cima de mim. Pensei melhor, se ela queria tanto, não iria deixaria uma mulher ganhar de mim, na realidade, não deixaria que _aquela_ mulher ganhar de mim.

-Se eu não puder, não preciso ser um Chunnin, mas um homem não deve perder para uma mulher. – Notei o olhar fulminante que percebi – Bem, acho que vou lutar.

"_Um homem não deve bater em uma mulher...Mas também, não quero ser derrotado por ela"_

_

* * *

_

_Cooontinua (8) _Mas reviews são bem-vindas :D_  
_


	3. Diferentemente Estranho

Essa Drabble eu queria dedicar à Coelha-chan: Pq sabe como é, capitã do "ShikaTema Team" xD

* * *

**Momentos**

**III – Diferentemente Estranho**

**

* * *

**

Ele tinha uma cara de idiota. E aquele desânimo de fato me irritou. Mas, quando o ataquei aquilo pareceu mudar um pouco quando pareceu 'aceitar' a luta. Até era rápido para se fugir, mas ainda sim, tinha uma cara de idiota.

Usava sombras, e definitivamente não me atrairia para elas. Desviei dos ataques, calculei distâncias, previ os movimentos e descobri o ataque, mas ainda sim ele me surpreendia a cada ataque.

-Temari, em cima de você! – Gritou Kankurou.

"_Maldição!"_

Quando pensava ter escapado de uma sombra, ela se estendia, maldito.

-_Não_ vou deixar você escapar! – A forma decidida que ele disse isso me fez achar que o aquele desânimo todo era apenas um teatro para tentar me enganar.

"_Mas que cara!"._ Nessa hora nossos olhares se cruzaram, e pude constatar que ele não estava brincando. E não tirava os olhos de mim, um segundo sequer. Quase me senti acuada em ter de desviar das sombras e ser observada daquela maneira, mas não deixaria isso acontecer de novo.

Estava desacostumada com batalhas equilibradas como esta...Não ganhar estava fora da minha lista de desejos.

-Você desviou desse ataque também?

"Imbecil, acha que pode me pegar?" Pensei em me gabar enquanto fazia os selos para o jutsu, acabaria com isso logo. Ou achava que acabaria.

Meu corpo não se movia, e ele...Havia planejado tudo desde o início? Mas, mas...Esse cara.

Quando pensei que havia perdido, realmente não pude acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Eu desisto.

-O que você disse? – Perguntei incrédula.

Não sabia se ele era mesmo um imbecil ou estava zombando de mim.

-No final das contas, seria tudo muito problemático.

Fiquei ali parada, mesmo depois de ele me soltar do jutsu. De fato ele não podia ser subestimado. É, Nara Shikamaru era um idiota diferentemente estranho.

* * *

Well, continuuuua na próxima quarta (8)


End file.
